For a Chance
by Cypher
Summary: YAOI! Do not read if you're not into male/male relationships! Pairing: SagexOriginal Chara. Please R


For A Chance

**By Cypher**

            Sage sighed as he walked the corridor to the coliseum, the brown leather armor creaking slightly as the dirt walls passed him.  His blond hair was already beginning to stick to his forehead from preaticipatory sweat.  He paused when he saw a medical team and pressed against the wall while they rushed by.  On the stretcher was a young man, blood pouring from numerous welts on his body.  Sage winced internally.

            Sage took a deep breath and kept walking.  His thoughts drifted back to before these battles, before he was taken, to when he was free.  He had only been sixteen before they came.  Popular amongst the girls of his village, a strong martial artist, and he even served with the Royal army before they were crushed.  He hated the last memory the most, since it was the reason he was in his position.

            The Hashiba army came under the guise of night, when no honorable warrior would dare attack another.  Perhaps that was why they had been so successful in defeating his army.  Only one troop patrolled at night, and by the time the alarm had been raised, the Hashiba army had invaded and taken control.  

            Sage clenched his fist and stopped walking.  He was able to escape to his village, only to find it occupied by the enemy already.  They immediately captured him and placed him in a room with other soldiers from his home.  Like cattle, they waited to see if they would be slaughtered, or sold.  When the Hashiba army finally let them out they were separated, Sage going into a group filled with the younger men.  The elder ones were stripped of their weapons and returned to their families.  Those that resisted were killed.    
            Sage kept walking to the arena, the light from outside penetrating the darkened interior and the cheers echoing towards him.  The young men were sent to this prison.  The Hashiba Royal coliseum.  All were creatures of entertainment for the noble classes.  It was humiliating, degrading, and deadly.  Some of his friends fell in the first fights.  He channeled his anger to defeat his opponents, and slowly moved up in priority.  Soon he had gained a decent dagger, and now he even had armor to help protect him.  And if he won this fight, he was promised decent meals and a room to sleep in.  An actual room instead of some cell buried below the fighting arena.  

            'A decent night's sleep.  And food.  Real, honest to goodness food.'  The only reason he continued to fight was the promise of freedom after winning enough battles.  He wanted to go home.  To see his parents, his sisters, his house.  He didn't care about kingdoms or politics or revenge, he just wanted to go home.  So he fought, and fought as hard as he could.

            He stopped at the entrance to the arena in time to see a raven-haired boy take down a six-foot brute.  His tiger-blue eyes flashed as he walked over to the fallen body and chopped off the head.  He glanced to the guards and dropped his sword, victorious.    
            Sage frowned.  'I hope I don't have to fight him.  His eyes are homicidal.  Doesn't he have anything to fight for other than winning and survival?'  

            "Hey! Blonde! Move your ass already."

            Sage jumped and hurried out, squinting his lavender eyes while they adjusted to the brightness of the noonday sun.  'Joy.'

            The arena floor was made of dried earth, clay brown.  Dried spots of brown-red blotched the ground where warriors had fallen.  The sandstone walls once smooth and bright now sported cracks and indentations, places where previous fighters had been slammed against it and where weapons had tried to lodge themselves.  Above the towering walls sat waves of people yelling and waving their hands.  Hundreds whom Sage had never met cheered him on and placed bets.  He grunted  'How disgusting, betting on lives.'

            A guard handed him a sword and he examined it carefully before agreeing to use it.  His opponent, a boy wearing quilted armor, swung his sword around, showing off his skills.  Sage ignored the subtle challenged and looked over the young man, the opponent.  The opponent had green hair and beady eyes, almost serpent-like in appearance.  While he handled the sword well, Sage noted that he was both younger and leaner, and his skin was an unhealthy shade of white.  'Looks like he hasn't eaten enough recently.  Should give me an advantage.'  He noticed that the opponent was looking him over too, his eyes landing on the dagger at Sage's hip.  'So he's going to try and go for that. I'll have to watch his arms.'

            The crowd suddenly went silent and Sage focused solely on his opponent, his muscles tensing beneath the armor as he shifted his weight to the balls of his feet.  'Wait for it...wait for it...'  

            A giant bell at the top of the coliseum echoed, and the crowd erupted as Sage's opponent rushed forward, his sword swiping back and forth so fast that Sage barely had time to rise his own sword to block.  The man jumped back, repositioned his feet, and attacked again, his sword a blur.  

            Sage growled and moved to the side, blocking the green-haired opponent once more.  'Where was he trained?'  Sage ducked and took a swipe at the man's legs.  The man jumped over the attack and slammed his sword against Sage's wrist.  Sage yelped and dropped his sword, rolling away and holding his wrist close to his chest.  The leather had protected his skin, but the blow had still weakened his sword hand.  'Who the hell is he?'

            The opponent picked up Sage's sword and crossed the two in front of him.  "Ready to surrender?"

            Sage pulled out his dagger and glanced around the arena.  'He's fast, but he's cocky.'  He placed the dagger in his uninjured hand and took a step back.  'Where's his weakness?'  He noticed the man's right leg quivering slightly, though the left leg was trying to cover it with his fighting stance.  Sage began circling the opponent, and was able to see a damp spot in the cloth armor on the back of the right leg.  'There.'    
            The man suddenly rushed forward, both swords blurring as he took aim at Sage's arms.  Sage ran towards his opponent, and at the last second dropped to the ground and slid towards the right of the man and stabbed his dagger into the damp area of the armor.

            The man screamed and fell on his side, dropping the swords and grabbing his leg.  Sage kicked the swords away and landed a foot in the fallen man's ribs.  He heard a sickening crack over the scream.  'I'm sorry.'  Kicking the man on his side, Sage crushed the bones of the man's left hand and placed his other foot on his chest.  With one final swipe, he used the hilt of his dagger to knock the temple just below the green hairline.  The man went limp.

            Sage looked to the crowd, never once lowering his guard.  His opponent was on his back, Sage's dagger at his throat.  'Come on.  Make a decision.'  He noticed the guard give him a signal.  Sage nodded and stood up.  'He'll live.  Poor guy, he didn't realize his own failings.'  The green haired man on the ground groaned and was dragged away.  Sage skimmed the crowd, and his heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of deep blue eyes staring right at him.  He stared back; not even realizing the guard was calling his name.  

            "Hey, knock it off."

            The guard's shove brought him back to reality, and he dropped his weapon.  "Sorry."

            The guard grunted and led him away from the arena.  

            Sage followed and entered the post-arena room.  He stripped off his armor and handed it to another guard.  He had given up on their names.  None wanted to get to know him, and they rotated often enough that it was easier to just listlessly do as he was told.  Another guard grabbed his arm and dragged him down another corridor.  His heart sank when he heard moans and conversations from cells.  'But, I was promised a room.'

            The cynical part of his brain asked if he really believed that Hashibas kept promises.

            He walked into the crowded cell and sat on the floor.  'Great, right back where I started.'  The blue eyes flashed in his mind.  Sage sighed and hugged his knees to his chest.  'He was watching me again.'

            The He Sage was referring to was the Prince.  Prince Hashiba was the younger sibling of the ruler, King Rowen Hashiba.  While the king had duties to attend to, the Prince had to attend functions such as the fighting arena, dinners, and parties.  Sage had never heard his name mentioned, just called the Prince.  Lately, now that Sage thought about it, the Prince did seem to be watching his fights more often.  Blood rose to his cheeks and he ducked his head.  'If I could meet him just once…"

            Sage knew his feelings weren't natural.  He was, after all, the most attractive man of his village, the most eligible bachelor for all the unmarried daughters.  A man should never fall for another man.  It was indecent, immoral, and yet Sage always looked just beyond the daughters to their brothers.  Their muscled chests, strong legs, everything about them attracted Sage.  He never told anyone, and with luck he never would.  But something about the Prince had stirred up his feelings again.  
            'Of course, I'll never meet him.'  The Prince's guardian and advisor, Lord Mouri, never let anyone near the Prince unless absolutely necessary.  And he was not a necessity.

            "Hey, blonde."

            Sage put his head up.  "Huh?"

            "The guard's asking for you."

            Sage swallowed and stood up.  Usually when the guards called for one of the boys in a cell, they were never seen again.  'Maybe doing too well means…you die.'  He unsteadily walked to the door and shoved his way through.

            "You Sage Date?"

            Sage blinked and nodded.  They'd never used his name before.

            The guard grabbed his arm and dragged him off.  He heard someone call "Been nice knowing ya" before the cell vanished around a corner.  

            "Where…where are you taking me?"

            "Where we put all fighters like you.  Out to pasture."

            Sage shook.  "Y-you mean…you're going to…"

            The guard stopped and looked at Sage.  He laughed and patted Sage on the back, sending the boy stumbling.  "You should see how scared you look.  No, boy.  You're being sent to another arena.  A smaller one, where you'll entertain only the elite."

            Sage looked at the guard.  "Elite?"

            "The Royal family, of course."

            Sage's world swam.  'The Royal family? I might finally meet him.  Maybe…maybe he would…' 

            The guard grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway again.  "Of course, you'll be living with the servants and stable hands, and you'll never actually MEET them.  But the fights aren't too the death, they're just for show.  Hence, out to pasture."

            Sage's dreams vanished at the words.  'I'll never actually meet them.'

            The guard opened a carriage and tossed him in.  "Have fun." He shut the door.  
            Sage groaned and sat up.  He lost his balance as the carriage started moving.  'Horse drawn cage.  How convenient.'

            "Yo."

            Sage looked up and found the raven-haired youth.  The boy offered him a smile, but his tiger-blue eyes were still cold.  "My name's Ryo.  Nice to meet you, roomie."

~*()*~

            Sage sighed and sat on his bed.  The ride over had been rough at best.  Both he and Ryo were rushed to the bath, scrubbed, and brought to a room only slightly larger than his previous cell.  It contained two beds, a small wardrobe, and a washbasin.  'Still, at least I'm not crushed up against the wall.'

            "So you've been here three years?"

            Sage tugged at his new green shirt.  It was cotton and he had forgotten how comforting it could be.  "How'd you guess?"

            Ryo remained shirtless and laying on his bed, arms propped behind him.  "That's how long I've been fighting.  Apparently most guys don't live this long."  He scratched his chest.  "So what are you stuck here for? Invaded lands? Broke the law? What?"

            "I was captured with my village."

            Ryo rolled his eyes.  "Every kid says that."  He rolled over and looked at Sage.  "But what's the real reason?"

            Sage blinked.  "What do you mean?"

            "You mean you ACTUALLY were captured with your village?"

            Sage nodded.  "Most of the village teens were brought to fight.  Most didn't survive.  Some got sold when they lost."  He looked down at his hands.  

            Ryo rolled onto his back again.  "Huh."

            "Why're you here?"

            "Because I murdered someone."

            Sage's eyes widened and he jerked his head up to stare at Ryo.

            Ryo grinned.  "Kidding."

            "That wasn't very funny."

            Ryo kept grinning.  "It was to me.  Anyways, I got into an argument with a guard.  Since I was an orphan, they thought no one would care if I just vanished."

            "You're an orphan?"

            "For the most part.  Mom's dead and dad doesn't even realize I exist.  He's always off at brothels or something.  It's no big deal.  At least when fighting I have a roof over my head and something to eat."

            Sage made a face.  "If you could call that brown liquid food."

            "When you've eaten dirt, anything that's prepared is good."

            Sage conceded to that point.  "So what now? I mean, we're here, do we just stay in this room until we need to fight?"

            "How should I know?"

~*()*~

            "You want him, don't you, Sage."

            Sage stared at his pillow, the question struck home.  

            "I could tell by the way you looked at him.  You want him under you, running your hands down his chest, pressing your lips against his, have his fingers comb through your hair."

            Sage blushed as he realized he was starting to get turned on by what Ryo was saying.  "T-that's preposterous.  A man loving another man-"

            "You're a terrible liar, Sage."

            Sage jumped and fell onto his bed.  Ryo was right behind him.

            "I can make your dream come true, Sage. I can find a way."

            "E-even if you could," Sage swallowed, trying hard to dissolve the slight nausea in his stomach.  "What do you get out of it?"

            Ryo lay on top of Sage and traced a finger down his face.  "I want you to share him." 

            Sage's eyes widened. "You-"

            "You think I haven't noticed him? He is beautiful.  While the King is away the Prince, oh the Prince, is ripe for the picking.  We could do it."

            Sage knew he was blushing.  "What about Lord Mouri?  He's always around him."

            Ryo sighed and rolled his eyes.  "Sage, Sage, Sage.  We would never do this during the day.  Even Lord Mouri has to sleep.  There's probably only a guard posted outside of his room at night.  And I've heard the prince sleeps with the window open."

            Sage stared into Ryo's blue eyes.  They promised to let him feel the Prince, to touch him in the most intimate way.  'Why not,' he asked himself.  'Why don't I go along.  I'll get to feel him, to be with him…'  The tiny portion of his brain not attracted to the idea warned him of the consequences if caught.  "A-alright."

            Ryo nodded and leaned back, straddling Sage's body.  "Of course, I doubt you know how to do it yet."

            Sage blushed and looked away.

            Ryo chuckled.  "Don't worry, I'll show you by going first.  Lead by example.  Now, we'll need to do a few things, but if I'm right, it'll only take a couple days…"

~*()*~

            The Prince rolled over and hugged his pillow, his shoulder-length blue hair pooling around his shoulders.  His sheets were only waste high, and his pale skin glowed in the moonlight.  

            Sage stared in the window at the boy.  'He's…god he's beautiful.  He looks pure, innocent.'  He licked his lips in nervousness.

            Ryo grunted and Sage shook his head.  He climbed into the window and sat below it, staring at the young body.  Ryo landed next to him just as quietly.  Both were dressed in completely black outfits with masks to hide their identities for when the boy would awaken.

            Ryo pulled out some rope and looked at the bed.  He leaned over and whispered, "You guide his hands up, and I'll catch them.  When he awakens, do it."

            Sage looked over at Ryo.  Part of him wanted to back out, forget the whole thing.  What Ryo planned might scare, even hurt his object of desire.  But the other half kept whispering 'We're halfway there, might as well go all the way.'  Sage nodded and crept towards the bed.  He stood up and gazed once again at the peaceful face.  'Tonight…'  Ever so gently, Sage eased the Prince onto his back and guided his arms towards the top of the bed.  

            Ryo was busy tying one end of the rope and looping the other end loosely.  Sage recognized the style.  Once the Prince's hands were in, all Ryo would have to do is pull and tighten the remaining end of the rope and tie it off.  He reached into his clothes and pulled out a wad of cloth.  He steeled himself and looked down on the sleeping face once more.

            Two deep blue eyes stared back up at him.

            Ryo growled and tightened the rope just as the Prince began to struggle.  "Do it now!" Ryo hissed, "Before he gives us away!"

            Sage stuffed the wad into the Prince's mouth and shoved it in as much as he could.  He pulled a second one and tied it over the stuffed opening to prevent it from being spit out.  

            Ryo grinned at Sage.  "Well done."  

            Sage nodded dumbly and ran a hand along the Prince's chest.  The Prince glared at him, anger burning so brightly that Sage had to turn away and remind himself that this was the only way to be with him.

            Ryo pulled the remaining covers off and raised an eyebrow.  "So the little Prince sleeps in the nude."

            Sage turned and stared at the fully exposed Prince.  Right between the pale thighs was a bushel of hair, as blue as the hair on the Prince's head.  Sage blushed and looked away.

            "Now pay attention.  You're going next after all." Ryo removed his quivering member from the pants and began stroking it, moaning softly until it became hard.  

            Sage's blush deepened, not that any one could see under his mask.  Still, he watched Ryo.  'If I want him…'

            Ryo teased the Prince's entrance and lifted his legs.  The Prince grunted and struggled slightly.  Ryo grabbing the Prince's own member quickly brought the struggles to a halt. "That's a good Prince.  Just lay still and be quiet.  We'll leave when we're done." Then he slammed into the Prince.

            Sage stepped back as the Prince yelled into the gag, his back arching.  The blue eyes sparkled, and in a moment a tear slid down his face.  Sage quickly moved over to the Prince's head and wiped the tear away.  "Shh, it's alright.  We'll just take you and then-" He stopped as the eyes locked with his.  They were begging for Sage to do something, to stop the intrusion.  Sage stroked the Prince's hair and his hand trembled ever so as he wiped another tear away.  He looked over to Ryo, and noticed a thin trail of blood leaking onto the bedspread.  "What's that?"

            Ryo thrust out slowly and looked down.  "Just his blood.  He'll be fine."

            Sage froze.  'His…blood?  That means he's in pain…I never…what have I done…'  "Let's go."

            Ryo gave Sage a strange look.  "Are you nuts?"

            "Let's just leave him and go.  I-I can't do it, not to him."

            Ryo snorted.  "Fine.  Go back for all I care.  But I for one am going to get what I want."

            Sage rushed towards Ryo and shoved him back, freeing the Prince from his intrusion.  The Prince's legs fell and he turned his head away, crying.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

            "I don't want this.  I don't want to hurt him."

            "You want him, don't you? You think you'll get him any other way?"

            "Then I won't get him.  I can't hurt him…and I can't let you."

            Ryo snarled and lunged at Sage.  The two crashed to the floor fighting.  Neither noticed when the Prince's door slammed open and the evening guard stormed towards them.

            Ryo was the first to go down, the guard jabbing his elbow into his back, and then collarbone.  Sage ducked the guard's next attack, but put his hands up.  The guard walked over and punched Sage in the stomach.  Sage fell down next to Ryo and curled up.

            "You okay, Prince?" The guard removed the gag and the boy coughed.  

            'Please, oh please be okay.' 

            "I've been better, Kento."  Sage heard something being cut.  

            'Probably the rope.'

            "What should I do with these two?"

            Sage tensed as Kento picked him up by the back of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.  He was still too winded to struggle, and somehow he knew that it was useless.

            The Prince was sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his hands, trying to force back the tears.  "Just…take them away.  I-I'll deal with them…tomorrow."

            "Shall I execute-"

            "No.  Just…"

            "As you wish, Prince." Kento picked Ryo up and threw him over his other shoulder.  He set Sage down and twisted one of his arms behind his back.  "Let's go."

            Sage hung his head and walked out, trying to drown the sound of his Prince's tears from his mind.

~*()*~

            Sage sighed and began drawing shapes in dirt floor.  The Prince had said tomorrow.  By his count, it'd been three days.  

            "I'm going to kill you.  The moment I'm loose, you know that."

            Sage glanced to the cell across from him.  Ryo had turned violent when he woke up and nearly strangled Sage.  It had taken three guards to pry him off and restrain him.  He still wore the shackles from then.  "You didn't say it would hurt him."

            "What does that matter?"

            Sage looked down.  "I didn't want to hurt him.  Not like that.  I wanted it to be…"

            Ryo laughed harshly.  "Wanted what?  Meaningful sex? The Prince doesn't care about us.  We're spoils of war that survived their little fights."

            Sage winced.  "Even so.  I…just wanted him to notice me, even once.  I knew, deep down, I guess, that we'd never be together."

            "Yeah? Well he noticed you.  He noticed you real good.  In fact, you were so noticeable, I wouldn't be surprised if he came down and chopped your head off himself!"  
            Sage cringed and looked down at his drawings.  'I told the guards to tell him I was sorry.  Did they even give him the message?'

            "Get up."

            Sage found the guard outside his cell.  He stood up and waited.  

            The guard unlocked the door and walked in.  "Turn around."

            Sage did as he was told.  He felt ropes wrapping around his wrists.  He yelped when they tightened enough to cut his skin.  

            "Let's go." The guard shoved Sage out and pushed him down the hall.

            "Don't die too far ahead of me, Sage.  I want to drag you down to Hell with me."

            Sage swallowed.

~*()*~

            Sage shifted his bonds and watched the white candle burn.  He had been brought into, from what he could discern, a guest bedroom.  Just out of his view to the right was the guest bed.  It was located in a corner with transparent curtains of blue silk, completely darkening the interior.  He had been forced into a chair and told to wait.  Another ten minutes passed, and still nothing.  After twenty, he glanced towards the door.  'What's going on?  Is the King himself coming?  Or is this some other form of punishment?'

            Kento walked in and lifted Sage out of the chair.  Sage looked for the Prince, but found Kento was alone. "Where-"

            Kento backhanded him.  "Don't speak unless spoken to."  Then he pulled out a knife.  

'So I won't even see the Prince.  My sentence has been determined.'  He closed his eyes, awaiting death.

            The cold breeze that suddenly hit his chest and legs shocked him as he was dropped back into the chair.  Kento picked up the cut off clothes and walked out, locking the door.  Sage crossed his legs to try and keep in his body heat.  He was clad only in the crude pouch that protected his manhood.

            "So why didn't you?"

            Sage fell off the chair.  'The Prince is here?  But, I didn't see anybody.'  Movement caught his eye, and the blue silk was pushed aside to reveal the Prince, kneeling on the bed.  Despite the soft expression and loose bathrobe, his voice and eyes were stern.  

            "That's hardly the way to answer a prince."  He got off the bed and picked Sage up by his arms, setting him back in the chair.  

            Sage watched him return to the bed.  'He's stronger than I thought.'  He looked away.  "I'm sorry, Prince.  I never should have-"

            "You didn't answer the question.  I asked why, not for you to beg.  When I want you to beg, you'll know."

            Sage swallowed and nodded.  "Yes sir.  I-I couldn't do it because…because…"

            "Because?" One slim blue eyebrow raised.

            "…I think…because…I love you."  Sage waited for the lash of a whip, a hand slapping him.  When nothing came, he dared to look up.  The Prince was staring at him, expression still soft.  

            "So why did you agree in the first place?"

            Sage looked down again.  "I wanted to…to feel you.  To touch you.  Just once.  I knew that, because of what I am…I would never be able to.  S-so…when Ryo made the offer…it seemed good."

            The Prince stood up and walked over.  Sage stared at his slippered feet.  "Do you really think I am upset?"  

            Sage nodded.  "Of course.  I helped him…gagged you, betrayed your trust-"

            Sage was caught completely off guard when the Prince burst out laughing.  "Helped him? Betrayed my trust? Sage…do you really think that you could've gotten into my room so easily?"

            Sage's eyes widened.  "Wh-what do you mean?"

            The Prince shook his head and kneeled down in front of Sage, looking at his face.  "If I was truly that careless at night, then assassins would've taken me out years ago."

            Sage stared at the Prince.  'If that's true, then why was it so…'  It clicked.  "You were testing something."

            "I was testing you."

            Sage fidgeted.  "But…why?  You could've been hurt, or Ryo-"

            "Ryo went farther than I expected.  I admit…" the Prince looked away.  "But it was worth it."

            Sage leaned back in his chair, absorbing the epiphany.  "You had me brought here."

            The Prince stood up and looked at him. "Yes."

            "You made sure I would be roomed with Ryo."

            "Yes."

            "You allowed us into your room at the risk of Ryo raping you, just to test me?"

            "Yes."

            "WHY?!"

            The Prince smiled and taped Sage's nose, leaning in close.  "Because, silly boy, I love you."  The Prince kissed Sage.

            Sage was too shocked to make any response.  He just sat there staring straight ahead.  'Love me?  He…loves me?'

            The Prince pulled back when Sage didn't respond.  "What?"

            "H-how…you've only seen me…"

            "I watched you fight.  You have a beautiful body.  I was upset that they gave you the leather armor.  Still, it helped you survive.  I had Cye do some research.  Planted a few spies here and there to learn about you, and finally talked it over with my brother."

            Sage still couldn't grasp everything.  "But…I'm a foreigner.  You conquered my village, the kingdom."

            "And you never displayed any signs of resentment towards us for that.  All you care about is returning to your family.  You don't want to go out and murder every last one of us like Ryo.  You're selfless, strong.  That's someone I need."

            Sage noticed the Prince had moved behind him.  After a few minutes, he felt the ropes fall off and he pulled his hands around, rubbing them.  "Someone you need?  But…why the charade? Why torment me?"

            "To make sure that you wanted it too.  And to ensure you wanted a relationship, not a toy."  The Prince helped Sage up from the chair and led him to the bed.  "I know this is a lot to take in, so just take it in bit by bit."  He sat Sage down and sat down next to him.  "If you don't want me, I won't force you.  But I know that you do, I know that you've been longing for me for a long time.  Nothing escapes Cye's detection."

            Sage stared at the Prince.  "I…I…"

            The Prince put a finger to his lips.  "You don't have to say or do anything, Sage.  Just relax, and trust me."

            Sage nodded.  The Prince shifted and his robe spilled onto the floor, leaving nothing but his bare body for Sage to admire.  

            Sage felt his throat constrict as he stared at the Prince.  'So beautiful.  Even more so in daylight.'  Somewhere he realized that as the Prince was pushing him onto the bed, one hand was freeing him of his one remaining garment of clothing.  

            The Prince kissed Sage's neck and pressed his body against Sage's.  "I know you've wanted this for a long time…I'll make it was pleasurable for you as I can."

            Sage tensed and looked at the Prince.  "You won't j-just throw me aside afterwards?" His voice raised slightly in panic.

            The Prince shook his head and ran a hand through Sage's hair.  "No.  I love you.  You don't throw away something you love.  Ever."  The Prince ran his hand down Sage's back.    
            "Promise?"

            The Prince nodded.  "Hashiba's honor."  The Prince ground his pelvis into Sage's crotch.  

            Sage moaned and closes his eyes.  "Then…please.  I've waited-"

            The Prince kissed Sage and continued his advances.

~*()*~

            Afterwards, Sage lay in the Prince's arms, one hand trailing down the Prince's chest and the other wrapped around the Prince.  

            "Was it what you dreamed of?"  The Prince twirled a golden lock around his finger.

            Sage shook his head, a small smile on his face.  "No."

            The Prince paused in his twirling? "No?" He looked down, slightly upset.

            Sage smiled up at him.  "It was better."

            The Prince whapped Sage gently on the head.  "You worried me for a second."

            Sage kept smiling and rested his head against the Prince's chest.  "What about my family? And Ryo?"

            The Prince stroked Sage's hair.  "Ryo is being sent to another arena.  The animal fights begin soon."

            Sage grimaced.  He'd seen what the lions did to some of the strongest fighters he knew.

            "As for your family, that's up to you."

            Sage pulled back.  "Me?"

            The Prince nodded.  "If you wish to return, you may.  I'll be upset…" the Prince looked at the wall, "but it's your life, Sage.  I won't order you to stay.  You could also have them brought here, if you wish."

            Sage rested against the Prince again.  "I'm not sure how they'll react to you."

            "I should think they'd be happy if you're happy."

            Sage shook his head.  "No."

            "Just remember it's your choice, Sage.  Whenever you feel ready.  Until then," The Prince kissed Sage's forehead, "you'll be staying here."

            Sage blinked.  "The palace?"

            "The palace.  Where else would I keep my love? Out in a shack or in a dungeon?"

            Sage rolled his eyes.  "Alright."  He nestled up against the Prince and yawned.  "Oh.  What's your name? Everyone calls you Prince."

            The Prince smiled and returned to stroking Sage's hair, lulling him into deep sleep.  He leaned down and whispered.  "Rich.  My name is Rich."

            "Rich…" Sage murmured.  "I love you."

            Rich pulled the sheets around himself and Sage.  "I love you too, Sage.  Sleep well." Rich closed his own eyes and lay his head down.  Soon both lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

~*()*~

            "So, how'd it go?"

            Cye smiled and rolled over in bed, kissing his love on the nose.  "I think they'll do beautifully together."

            Rowen nodded and ran a hand down Cye's thigh.  "I'm glad."  His hand traveled back up towards the inner thigh.  "You know, I've missed you."

            "Well, I'm up for more if you are."

            Rowen grinned and kissed Cye.  "You're on."


End file.
